tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninja Guy
The Ninja Guy is the Eleventh Episode of the Avengers Show Plot After Monkey Joe Joe attacked, the city has been destroyed, so is the Avengers lair. Later on Electro and Ultron finds a Dragon. They offer a job to him. They say that they will need him for Monkey Joe Joe. As the three are flying home, they crash land. The Dragon cuts a deal, if Electro and Ultron must find a friend of his, who is in the outlands, they accept. While they are walking they run into the Avengers, Spider-Man and Iron Man attack, and War Machine assist. Ultron takes out War Machine, and Iron Man, after, out of nowhere, some legless ninja (Who also has no arms) appears. In a news report, Sulley the News Guy letting people know that if they see the Avengers, stay near them, they have no idea where the Avengers are now. Bruce is fighting off Hulk Face outside a prison. Bruce tries to use heavy weaponry but they have no affect on Hulk Face. Out of the sky, a drone with Spider-man's head design attacks Hulk Face, but he defeats the drone. Not too soon after, he defeats Bruce. Eventually, the Dragon Electro and Ultron found earlier and made a deal with is sitting waiting on them to arrive back with his friend. He gets hit with something, turns out, it's a note, a note from ninja guy, it says "Hey, its Ninja dude, meet me at 8435 street". The dragon accepts. The Dragon arrives at the destination, and there he meets the Ninja guy, he tells the dragon that he has some message to deliver. He then tells the dragon to look up, there, lies Electro trying to attack him, didn't take the dragon to long to figure out it was a trap. The dragon starts to fight off both Electro and the Ninja guy. Electro, watching the fight, figures that he should help, but he was ordered not to proceed any further to the battlefield, instead he uses his long distance attack and takes out the Dragon. now that they have the dragon defeated, Electro and Ultron takes the dragon to Monkey Joe Joe. Monkey Joe Joe orders them to put the Mind control machine so he can be their henchman. Ultron throws him into the mind control machine. Back in New York City, Iron Man and War Machine sets themselves free from the dumpster they fell in. Spider-Man tells Tony where the villains might be, they arrive at 8244 street, but turns out the bad guys aren't there. Tony doesn't really trust Spidey that much. Back in Monkey Joe Joe's base, the dragon is fully mind controlled now, his first mission is to find Iron Man and bring him to Monkey Joe Joe. He flies to New York and takes Iron Man, as he takes him he awakes Hulk in the proccess. The Dragon brings him back to Monkey Joe Joe's base, Monkey Joe Joe demands him to put Tony on a charger so they can work on controlling his mind. Then, they hook him up. Major Events * Ironman gets captured Characters * Ironman * Hulk (Cameo) * War Machine * Spider-Man * Batman Villains * Ultron * Hulk Face * Fugitiod (Cameo) * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * The Ninja Guy Trivia Continuity * This Episode takes place right after Monkey Joe Joe * The city is still destroyed after the events of Monkey Joe Joe Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes